


Forbidden Love

by QueenFrosty968



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Team as Family, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFrosty968/pseuds/QueenFrosty968
Summary: Tony and Steve have been keeping their relationship a secret for almost three years, knowing Tony's parents wouldn't approve. T'Challa, the young prince, from Wakanda is being punished so his father sent him to New York there he meets the one and only James 'Bucky' Barnes. Pietro and Clint have to keep their relationship from their abusive parents for the fear of getting caught.(I suck ass at writing summaries and this was the best I could do. I hope you give this book a chance, if not keep on scrolling.)





	1. Chapter 1

**This is based in an AU where the Avengers are teenagers and it's an Omega verse.**

* * *

 

Alphas are generally dominant and able to impregnate Omegas. Male Alphas usually have a knot when aroused.

Betas are subordinate to Alphas and may or may not be able to impregnate Omegas; in some fanworks Betas aren't present and the trope is known as Alpha/Omega, in others they take the role and functions of Omegas and Omegas aren't present. Betas are often presented as having "normal" human anatomy with none of the special attributes of Alphas or Omegas.

Omegas are generally lowest on the hierarchy (although in some fanworks Omegas are rare and prized). Male Omegas are self-lubricating and have the ability to becomepregnant sometimes referred to as being bred or mated. Lovers may form pair-bonds with a special connection with telepathic or empathetic qualities. Paired Alphas may be jealous and possessive of their mate, while the Omega may become submissive. Omegas and Alphas may go into heat and need to have sex; this may be the only time Omegas are fertile.

_What is a heat?_

A heat is the time when the Omega is most fertile and ready to mate, or just hide away until the heat is over. If they have an Alpha mate, they will never leave their side unless they need to get their Omega food or water. Mainly, they have sex and then rest. They keep a watchful eye over their Omega, listening to them and caring for them. But in bed, they still are the dominate ones. If an Omega has no mate, that could be dangerous to even leave the house. They could get raped and forced into all of this, even if they protest and try to run. So they basically lock themselves in a room and use many toys to get through this. A good part about this heat is that the Omega will self-lubricate, which means they only need to prep the Omega a bit more have sex. During these heats, the hormones in an Omega go all crazy. A strong scent is released during the heats, causing the Alphas to smell it and chase after the Omega. If there is already an Alpha with that Omega, they will fight the other Alphas off. Some public buildings have small rooms in their basements for any Omegas who suddenly fall into the heat and need help. In some verses, there are pills to stop the heats from happening and some verses have washes that help cover the scent up. There is a pad-like item for the male Omegas to help stop the leaking from the lubrication when they are in public.

_How does pregnancy work?_

Pregnancy is about the same as in the real world. For Betas at least. For the Omegas, everything sort of changes and flips their world around especially one who has never had a child before. The male Omegas chest will grow to around an a-cup to help feed their child. The Omegas will most likely be happy about having a child. The Alpha will become more and more protective of not just their Omega but also the small child growing inside of the Omega.

_How does birth work?_

For female Omegas and Betas, it works just as real life should. For male Omegas is where it gets complicated. Since their uterus is not in the normal position, there will most likely be a c-section, or Cesarean section. Basically they cut their body open and go into the womb, pulling the baby out that way. There are anesthetics that can be used to help numb the pain.

* * *

 

**To anyone reading this I will update when I can, school is about to start for me so my schedule will be wacky.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any characters in marvel.I only own Becky, Sapphire, Calvin, and Peyton. May be more to come, not sure yet. Also they will be superheroes but later on in the story.

**Tony's POV**

I woke up to the blaring noise of my alarm clock. I kept hitting the snooze button, but it wouldn't turn off. I got fed up with it and threw it at the wall, breaking it. Satisfied with my work, I turned over and went back to sleep. Not even 10 minutes later my Dad came barging in my room.

"Anthony Edward Stark, it's time to wake up." My dad, Howard, said. "I don't wanna." I grumbled. Suddenly out of nowhere I had the covers yanked off of me. I sat up still very tired to see my covers on the floor. "What'd you do that for?" I asked. "It's time to get up for school. Stark's shouldn't be late." My Dad said once again. I groaned while he was walking out the door.

I was deciding if I wanted to lay down and go to sleep, or get up. It took all of my strength to not lay back down. I did my usual morning routine and went down stairs to see my Mom and Dad at the table. My Dad was reading the newspaper with his usual cup of coffre, and my Mom was eating some bacon and eggs that our butler, Jarvis, had made. "Oh Tony why don't you come and eat some breakfast." My mom said. I looked at my phone and said, "Sorry Mom, I promised my friends that I'd be early to meet up with them." I kissed her on the cheek, waved bye to my Dad, grabbed an apple, and was on my way. With almost an hour to spare.

~At school~

By the time I get to school all of my friends are standing outside, waiting for me. I walk over to them and I'm immediately enveloped in a hug, from my wonderful boyfriend, Steve Rogers. When he let go I pulled him down for a kiss. I heard my friends pretend gagging next to us. We broke apart and I looked at all of them.

I didn't have a lot of friends but my small group consisted of; Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Thor and Loki Odinson, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Pepper Pots, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, Bucky Barnes, James Rhodes, Sam Wilson, and T'Challa. I don't know his last name.

Natasha is a scary person most of the time. She can fight exactly like an assassin. Possibly kill you if she wanted to. But, when you get to know her, she can be pretty freaking awesome. She is also from Russia but you can't even tell. She's a Beta.

Thor and Loki are from some place in Europe called Asgard. They can speak Norse, German, and English. Thor is sometimes smart but not always. Loki is cunning and an all around trickster, and also gender-fluid. Meaning that one day he'll decide to be a girl, and the next a boy. Thor's an Alpha, and Loki's an Omega.

Bruce is my best friend from since we were in the second grade. He's the only one who understands me when I talk about science. He's very timid and will most likely never start a fight unless you make him mad. He has it rough at home, with his abusive father. His mother loves him dearly, but is afraid to leave. I can tell that he likes Loki, wether Loki's a girl or boy. He's an Alpha.

Clint is also my best friend. We met when we were in the fifth grade. He's loud, obnoxious, and annoying. But he's also the best guy you could ever know. He always sticks up for me. Joins me in fights. Gets himself thrown into detention with me. He's just the best guy ever. He's also got an abusive step-father. But he's pretty good at fighting and archery, so he can stand up for himself. There is something going on with him and Pietro. And if they don't get together then I'll make it happen. He's an Beta.

Pepper is an awesome person. She helps me to market things, when my Dad makes me go to meetings. She knows exactly what to say, to get them to pay. My parents really like her and consider her family. She's a Beta.

Wanda and Pietro are still slightly new additions to the group. We met them during our first year of high school. We were doing our second year now. Their Father is an abusive drunk, who takes his anger out on them. We wanted to help them, but they always told us not to. Wanda and Pietro are Omegas.

Bucky isn't really my friend, but more Steve's friend. He's living with Steve and his Mom, because his parents died. He was also in some kind of accident that made him lose his left arm. He has a really cool, but intimidating, shiny arm. The arm he has now is rusting so, I'm building him a new one. He works out alot and, you wouldn't believe it but, he's an Omega.

James or 'Rhodey' as I call him is one of my closest friends. We've known each other since kindergarten. Sometimes he can be a complete douchebag, and other times he's the best person on the planet. He's a Beta.

Sam is also one of Steve's friends. He's on the football team. They call him the 'Falcon'. Because every time he has the ball he soars through the football field. I can tell that he and Wanda have something going on. He's an Alpha.

T'Challa is a still a new addition to the group. He's from somewhere in Africa called Wakanda. His father sent him here as a punishment for something. He considers himself lucky, because if his father hadn't done that, he would've never met Bucky. They were lovesick puppies around each other. He's an Alpha.

And last but not least, Steve. He's the best boyfriend ever. Just like Bucky he works out alot of the time. His Mom is a wonderful person. He's perfect with his ocean blue eyes, dirty blond hair, perfect white teeth smile. He's the total package. He's also the best Alpha out there.

"So what's going on with you, Tony?" Clint asked as he lit a cigarette. "Nothing much, my Dad set up this gala for sometime next month, he said that I can invite anyone I want. As long as they don't cause a scene." I said. "Cool. Do you want us to come with you, so your not bored?" Steve asked. "Sure you guys can come along if you want to." I said. "Okay then all those in favor of going to the gala, say aye." Rhodey said raising his hand. "Aye." Everyone else said.

"Then it's settled, your all coming. But if you don't have anything fancy enough for the event, I'm buying you new clothes." I said as we gathered our stuff and went inside. We stopped at our lockers, got our stuff and then went to the cafeteria. We sat there just talking about random stuff until the bell rang. We said our goodbyes, then went to class.

After school ended we all met up outside of the school. One by one all of our parents came to pick us up. Me and Steve being the last ones. After Steve left my Dad pulled up to the curb. I knew that something was up. He never really bothered to come here. Saying that 'the likes of him shouldn't be seen here'. Or something like that. I got in and the ride home was silent. No talking, no radio, no anything.

I started to think that he had found out about me and Steve. We had been dating for almost two years. I was starting to have a small panic attack, on the inside of course. When he finally pulled up to the house and got out, he looked at me and said, "There's someone here to meet you.". I felt the color drain from my face. I was so in shock that I didn't even notice my Dad opening my door. I slowly got out and followed behind my Dad.

We went to the main living room and, there was a man sitting on the couch, across from my Mom. "Hello Tony, it's a pleasure to meet you." The man said, with a small smile, standing up to shake my hand. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Obadiah Stane." He said as we both sat down. Him back in his spot and me between my parents. "What's this about?" I asked, finally finding my voice. "Tony this is your soon-to-be mate. We wanted you to meet him today, before your bonding ceremony." My Dad said.

"W-what?" I said in absolute horror. "You will be bonded after the end of the school year." He said looking me in my eye. "I can't believe this?! Why the hell would you do this?! Did you even fucking think about what I wanted?!" I said practically screaming at him. I stood up, and didn't wait for an answer, then I practically sprinted to my room. My Dad almost caught me but I dodged him and slammed my door shut and locked it.

He came to the door pounding on it. "Anthony Edward Stark, you open this door right this instance!" I heard him yell. The Omega in me almost made me open the door by instinct, but I ignored them. Eventually the pounding stopped and then he said, "If you're not going to open the door, then I'm getting my keys to unlock it. Then you are in a lot of trouble." Then my Dad walked away. Out of pure panic I grabbed my phone out of my bag, that I somehow remembered to grab, and set up a group call with Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Rhodey, Bucky, T'Challa, Steve, Wanda, Pietro, Loki, Clint, Pepper, and Sam.

When they answered the first thing I heard was, "What's going on?" From all of them, in perfect sync. I knew they were only saying that because when we do group calls, it's our form of an emergency. "Can't talk about it right now, just, can all of you meet me at the spot?" I got immediate responses of confirmation. "Okay see you guys soon, and bring clothes and whatever else you need, we're not coming home for a while." I said hanging up. After that I put my shoes on and put some clothes, extra shoes, and some electronics and batteries inside of a bag. It was enough to last me for a week or two, I wasn't paying attention to what I grabbed. I also grabbed my car keys that I kept in my room.

I was about to go out the window then I heard loud footsteps from down the hall. Thinking quickly I moved my dresser in front of the door. Knowing that if he barged in at that moment I would never make it out of here. I heard him unlock the door but struggling to push it open. I quickly made my escape and went towards the garage. I opened the side door and went over to the one car my Dad didn't own, My car. I got in and threw my stuff in the car. I opened the garage knowing that would attract unwanted attention. I started it and I was on my way. I saw my Dad, Mom, and that Obadiah Stane guy run out after me.

I was too far away for them to get to me in time. I almost forgot about the gate not far from my home. I quickly used my built in computer and opened the gate so I didn't have to wait for it. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw all three of them staring after me like I just committed a horrendous crime. I ignored that and kept driving eventually turning my GPS off, knowing all too well, that my Dad would try and track me down.

It took me about twenty minutes before I pulled up to a quaint little apartment building. As I was getting my things out I saw everyone else pull up also. We gathered our things and went to the top floor, that I owned. Steve pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. We all went inside and set our things down in our rooms. "I'm making hot chocolate and then you're gonna tell us why we had to be here at past midnight." Bucky said as he walked to the large kitchen.

After he made it, we sat down in the living room. "Tony what's going on man? You sounded out of it on the phone." Rhodey asked me. "My Dad, f-found me a-a m-mate." I managed to choked out. Everyone froze at my words. I continued, "He's set u-up a-a bonding ceremony, t-that's g-gonna happen a-at t-the end of the s-school y-year." I said on the verge of tears.

"Oh, sweetheart." Steve said holding me in his arms. I openly cried into his chest. When I was done with my little episode Clint asked, "Who is it?" Everyone then looked at me. "Obadiah Stane." I said taking a sip of my forgotten hot chocolate that was now warm. "I don't know anything about him, how old he is, what he does for a living, nothing." I said. We sat there in silence, the only sound was the cars out on the streets.

"Well it's getting late, we should go to bed. We can talk more about this in the morning, that is if you want to Tony." Bruce said standing up. I nodded my head as we put our cups in the kitchen then we each went to our rooms. I changed out of my clothes and put on some PJ's. I checked the closet and dresser, grateful that we had left some clothes behind from the last time we were here. Before climbing into bed Steve and I stuck our heads out the door, along with everybody else and said our goodnight's. That was like a little tradition for us when we stayed here. I felt like they were a second family to me.

We got into bed and Steve spooned me from behind. I fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing that I was safe in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Steve's POV**

I woke up with the sun shining in through the blinds. I felt something nuzzle my neck, I looked down to see Tony. His head was in the crook of my neck, and his arms were around my waist. I glanced over at the alarm clock to see that it was past 12 in the afternoon. We had slept for most of the day. I carefully slipped out of Tony's arms and went to check on the others. Everyone was sound asleep. I decided it would be a good idea to go and make brunch for everyone.

I checked the fridge to see that we still had plenty of food. Thankfully. I had just finished making the sausage and bacon, when everyone started to come out of their rooms. "Brunch is almost ready." I said, as I started on the eggs and hash browns. "Hey, Buck could you set the table?" I said putting the food on big dishes for everyone to grab. "Already on it." He said setting out the last of the plates. Natasha came over and started on the pancake batter I had forgotten about. Tony then came over and started both of the coffee machines. I set the food on the table as Tony set two big coffee pots down.

"Alright let's eat!" I said as we sat down. We all immediately started to make mad grabs for the food and coffee. Thor was the last one to sit down, because he just had to get himself some Pop Tarts. After brunch Bruce and Natasha helped me clean up the dishes. "We need to go to the store in a couple of hours." I said just now noticing how bare the cabinets and the fridge were. "I'll go with you." Tony, Bucky, and T'Challa said simultaneously. "Sure, just put some clothes on so that people wouldn't be able to recognize you. Talking to Tony and T'Challa." I said walking away to get dressed, the others following.

"Tony, I've been meaning to ask you, how do you buy stuff when we sneak away like this." I said as I was putting my shoes on. "I have three separate bank accounts that are hidden from my Dad, and four extra credit cards that I have hidden from him too." He replied pulling his shirt over his head. "Oh, well that explains why he's never found us before. I never realized how far you have to go to hide from him." I said as I grabbed my keys, 'cause I already knew that Tony wouldn't let me pay for anything. "It's a hassle but it's worth it to me." He said.

When we came out T'Challa and Bucky were waiting for us by the door. "We're taking T'Challa's car and your car Steve, 'cause we already know that we're coming back with a lot of groceries." Bucky said as he opened the door. We went downstairs and got into our cars. It only took about 10 minutes. I then pulled out my list of groceries. I divided the list up, so Tony and I would get vegetables and breakfast foods, while Bucky and T'Challa got snacks and dinner foods. I took almost an hour for us to get our things but, we did it.

Tony and T'Challa paid and we were on our way. When we got to our cars, a strange black car pulled up beside us. The window came down and a man looked at us. "Have you seen this boy?" He said with a thick accent I didn't recognize. He then showed us a picture of Tony. I was thankful that Tony had sunglasses and a hood on so they couldn't recognize him. "No, I'm sorry we haven't seen him." I answered for us. He scoffed as if he didn't believe me, then rolled the window up and they drove off. "That was... new." Bucky said putting the last of the groceries away. All I could do was nod my head.

We drove back, brought the groceries up to the apartment and with the help of everyone else had them put up within 20 minutes. When we all gathered in the living room I said, "So something strange happened." Everyone stopped and looked at me. "What happened?" Bruce said breaking the silence. "My Dad has people looking for me." Tony said. "What do you mean?" Pietro asked. "I guess this whole mate thing is important to him, 'cause when we were getting ready to leave this man pulled up, he asked if we had seen me. He had a picture of me and everything." Tony said with a look of grief.

"Your Dad is going a little overboard with this whole thing." Clint said, earning him sounds of agreement. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I never wanted this in the first place, but since I'm underaged and an Omega I have no fucking say in any of this." Tony said about to cry again. I hugged him close to try and calm him down. "Okay your all gonna call me stupid and absolutely fucking crazy for this," Clint said. "Language." I said. "Right sorry about that." He said. "What is it you were going to say?" Wanda asked. "Why don't we all just runaway. Now before you interrupt me, just think about it, none of us have had it easy. We have abusive parents who beat us for no reason, controlling parents who don't let us have a say in anything, we've got bullies at school. None of us have it good." He finished.

We thought about what he said, and well he's right. None of us have it good. Bruce, Clint, Wanda, and Pietro all come from an abusive home, Tony's parents don't let him have control over his own life, T'Challa was sent here for a punishment and is going to be married off to some random person after school ends, Me and Bucky are almost poor, what with my mom paying for everything, Natasha and Sam live in a cramped foster home. Rhodey and Peppers parents are getting divorced. All in all Clint was right, no matter how you looked at it he was right. "Okay well even if we ran away, where would we go?" Rhodey said. "Well my first thought was going to one of Tony's extra houses, but I realized that wouldn't work." Clint replied. "Why would that not work?" Natasha asked. "Because at one point or another Tony's parents are going to realize that one of their houses is being used, and they'd be on our tails before we have the chance to run."

"Well he makes a good point. If we go to one of the empty houses they'll notice that certain things are being used, like any electronics." I said. "How about we buy a house? Somewhere out in the country where they'd never expect us to go." Bruce said. "That sounds like a really good idea. But how far are we talking?" Sam asked. "Probably out of state, considering that Tony's parents are searching all of New York for him." Bruce said. "Okay that could work. But so Tony's parents aren't suspicious, he can't just immediately buy the house. T'Challa either or his Dad will get suspicious too." I said. "So how are we going to buy the house?" Wanda asked. "We can open up a bank account and get jobs, so whenever we get paid we add the money to the account." Tony said looking significantly better than earlier.

"Okay then that's the plan. But let's wait to do it." Bucky said. "How long are we talking here? A few weeks or a few months?" Rhodey said. "Well it's gonna be a while before we earn nearly enough money to buy a place, so when we finally have the money then we run." He said. "Okay so when we go back home, whenever that is, we're gonna have to pack some suit cases for when we get ready to leave, and be sure to hide them from your parents." Tony said. "But is it alright if Jarvis comes with us. He's like a real Father to me and I couldn't bear to leave him behind." He added. "Sure since we're running away because of your parents. I can't imagine what's gonna happen to him if we leave without him." Sam said. "Okay then we've got a plan, now all we need to do is find a place to live." Tony said pulling out a tablet I didn't know he had. "Okay I've found a few places in Virginia, do you guys want to share a house or have our own places?" He asked. "Share." We said. "Okay then." He said before typing some things on his tablet. "I've found one place that has enough extra rooms for all of us, and if you want to turn one room into something else then there's plenty of extra rooms to do that too. And if we want to we can add extra space to the place." He said passing the tablet around for us to see. "No one wants it at the moment, and it's relatively cheap. It's only $3,500." He said as all of our jaws dropped, except his and T'Challa's. "Oh, right I keep forgetting that most of you aren't rich like us." Tony said sheepishly.

"It looks like a farm, Tony." Sam said passing it back to him. "That's because it _is_ a farm, Samuel." Tony said, the sass evident in his voice. "So the downside to buying this place is that we have to choose what kind of farmers we'd be. A meat farm or a dairy and vegetable farm? What do you guys want to do?" Tony said. "What do we have to do for either of them?" Pietro asked. "Well if we become meat farmers we raise cows, pigs, chickens and other animals like that, then we ship them to a factory to be made into meat and sold in stores, and some of the meat gets sent back to us," He read off his tablet. "But on the other hand, if we become dairy and vegetable farmers we grow our own vegetables, raise the cows so we can milk them, have chickens for their eggs, wr can have horses if we want and pigs for pets." He finished reading and looked back at Pietro who had a small hint of disgust on his face.

"Dairy." We said. I just couldn't bear the thought of sending a poor animal to be chopped up for food. "Okay so we need to look for some good paying jobs. But let's worry about that tomorrow." Bruce said as he turned on the TV and we all took his advice and relaxed the best we could. It was around 4 o'clock when I got up to make dinner. I decided to make something that was simple and easy. Spaghetti. I finished around almost 6 o'clock. After dinner we sat around and watched TV. Then went to get ready for bed around 9 o'clock. There were only two bathrooms in the apartment. To save water any of the couples took showers together.

It saved us money that's for sure. When it was our turn Tony and I fall into a routine. I wash him off, then he washes me off, we wash each other's hair, then we're out. We went back to our room, and Tony says, "Our heats are coming soon." I was about to put my underwear on then stopped and turned to look at him. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Each time after our last heat I draw some blood to see when the next heat is going to happen. The results just popped up on my phone, It's gonna start tomorrow." He said handing it to me. I read the screen at least four times. "It's too late to take my heat suppressants, so I already took necessary precautions," Tony said as I handed his phone back and continued to get dressed.

"What do you mean 'necessary precautions'?" I asked. "When the building had some work done a couple months ago, I paid the guys and told them to soundproof all the rooms, including the bathrooms. And they put something in the walls so that you can't smell it either. So if any of us are in heat or ruts we can have sex as loud as we want and they wouldn't hear a thing." He explained. "I'll be here for you every step of the way, the only time I'll leave is to eat or use the bathroom. You'll have to stay here just in case the people looking for you are alpha's. Now let's stop worrying about it and lets go to bed, sweetheart." I said kissing him on his forehead.

We got dressed, stuck our heads out the door to say goodnight, and went to bed. He was laying on my chest this time and I had an arm around his waist. We layed there for a little while, then I fell alseep listening to Tony's breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To anyone reading this you will probably hate me afterwards. Not a guarantee that you will but a probability.

**T'Challa's POV**

I woke up to have the sun shining through the window and on my face. I groaned and sat up only to realize that Bucky had his arm around me. I felt a sudden wave of guilt hit me, as I remembered my dream. I was kissing Tony, Steve, and Bucky. I love all of them, and I know that Bucky feels the same way. But we've seen how in love Tony and Steve are with each other, and we don't want to end our friendship over something like this. I took a deep breath, trying to forget about it, and noticed something was in the air. It was nothing bad but I didn't know what the smell could be. I lightly shook Bucky awake.

"Huh? What's wrong?" He mumbled still sleepy. "Do you smell that?" I asked, still sniffing the air. "Oh I forgot to tell you my heat starts today." He said suddenly. "How could you forget to tell me about something like that?!" I exclaimed. He was about to answer when I cut him off. "Nevermind that, I'm going to get us some food and we will spend our time in here." I went to the kitchen only to run into Steve. His buff arms were full of food and I saw him trying to grab something to drink as well. He hadn't noticed me yet so I came up behind him and grabbed the drinks before he dropped everything.

"Oh thanks. When did you get up?" He asked casually. "Not to long ago. I need food, Bucky is in heat." I explained quickly. "So is Tony. Huh, I guess he was right." Steve said. "You guess who was right?" I ask. "Tony said that their heats would start today. He told right before bed last night." "Well that is strange. Oh we need to get back to them!" I exclaimed, and inwardly cursing myself out for forgetting about my mate. I quickly gathered some food and went back to me and Bucky's room. What I saw was something that would change everything.

When I walked into the room I saw Bucky and Tony making out like there was no tomorrow. I heard Steve's voice across the hall, he was looking for Tony. Suddenly, and I don't know why, but I was remembering a particular 7th grade biology class on omegas. 'When an omega's heat sync's up with another omega they will try to mate with each other. The Alphas's will come to an agreement and in the end, end up sharing more than one mate. "Steve come here." I called out. He came up behind me and didn't say anything, he just stared at the scene in front of us, just as shocked as I was. "Looks like we're in for a long week." Steve said coming into the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve was right that was one of the longest weeks of my life. We both took turns with each of our omega's, most likely getting them both pregnant with our pups. But we weren't worried about that, because we would love them no matter what. When we had a small break Bucky and I confessed our feelings to them. They said they felt the same way! It was only a couple days after their heats ended, when we decided it would be a good idea for all of us to go home. We didn't need our parents calling the police after all. The only noticeable thing was the fact that during our time together we each had a bite mark signaling we we're mated for good. We each had three.

During Tony and Bucky's heats, Loki and Bruce got together. Thor and Pepper have something going on. Rhodey, Sam and Wanda announced their relationship, but to be honest, we saw something going on with Sam and Wanda but not Rhodey. Clint and Pietro are denying their relationship, but we can all see it.

But enough about that. We had to hurry and get home. We have been here for a whole month. The day after we arrived at 'The Spot', we had called our principal and told him of our small predicament. He was understanding of the whole situation.

He made arrangements for our teachers to put all of our work online, so we wouldn't be behind. But our teachers couldn't keep it up so we had to return and soon. We left our clothes behind so there would be no trace of what happened.We all drove home reluctant to leave but we knew we had to.

We would have to wait until the next emergency, so we could all come together again.

* * *

 

**I can't write smut, lemon or whatever the hell people are calling it now! Before it was smut, and I was fine with that. Then when I tried to look it up it suggests lemon for me and I was like 'What? People wrote about fruit fucking?' What are they gonna change it to next 'Fondue?' (See what I did there? ;-) ) Enough of me ranting until next time. ✌️**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry if you expect frequent updates I'm losing my mojo and inspiration to really continue with this like I had planned. I will keep writing until I finish the story but there will be huge gaps with when the chapters come in. I've gotten some of my inspiration back but I'm losing it again. Nevermind that on with the story.**

* * *

 

**Bucky's POV**

Steve and I came home today, and let's just say we thought were done for. It was as soon as we opened the front door that we were ambushed into a hug. Steve's mom was crying and shaking as she squeezed us to death. It took the both of us to get her to let go. She was a complete mess when we got a good look at her.

She eventually calmed down and went out of her way to make us both what seemed like a buffet of breakfast. We ate as much as we could, and afterwards she scolded us for leaving without telling her where we went.We couldn't tell her about 'The Spot', so we told her the next best thing. One of our friends from school was having a breakdown and we went to help them through it.

She totally believed us, and we technically weren't lying. Tony did have a sort of mental breakdown, what with having a forced mate and all. Luckily she didn't ground us, or take away our phones. We went back to school the next day and we waited until the others arrived. We always got here early, and afterwards was Clint, Pietro, and Wanda. "What happened with you guys?" Wanda asked.

"We got lucky this time and didn't get grounded." Steve said. "What about you guys?" I asked. " My mom went out of town for a couple of days, and my stepdad was too drunk to care." Clint said while lighting a cigarette. "Our parents almost seemed to be disappointed that we came home." Pietro said as he and Wanda both looked to the ground. We simply hugged them, not meaning to upset them so.

A little while later Rhodey, Pepper and Natasha showed up. "What happened with you guys?" Rhodey asked. " We got lucky." I said shrugging. "You?" I ask. "Our parents were too busy arguing to notice that we were gone." Pepper said. "The group home owners were too busy with the other kids to notice I left." Natasha said casually. After about half an hour later Sam showed up with T'Challa, Thor, Loki, and Bruce.

"How did it go with your parents?" Natasha asks, taking a cigarette from Clint and lighting it. "My dad wasn't too happy that I left, but my mom managed to calm him down so he wouldn't beat me." Bruce says quietly. "My soon-to-be foster parents almost didn't want to take me in when they found out that I keep running away." Sam says taking a bite of an apple. "We told our parents that we we're helping a friend through a rough time and they fell for it. But it wasn't a complete lie." Loki says as Thor nods in agreement. "My father has been trying to get ahold of me since we left. He threatened to make me come home sooner if I did something like this again." T'Challa said with a bored expression on his face.

School was about to start in an hour, and the only person we we're missing is Tony. A few minutes later however, a familiar black car pulled up and out stepped Tony. Only something is off about him, he seems scared and he wouldn't even look in our general direction. "Tony," I called out as he walked by. He seemed to snap out of it and looked at me like he hadn't known I was there. "You okay?" I asked, looking him over, but not seeing anything out of the ordinary. "My dad pushed up the bonding ceremony date." He says quietly.

"He did what?" T'Challa asked, his face going from bored to mad as hell. I had almost forgotten the four of us were mates now. We had used makeup to cover the bite marks but there was no denying it. "Looks like we'll have to speed up our plans." Steve said as he tried to calm down T'Challa. Meanwhile I pulled Tony into me, trying to get him to calm down, as he looked on the verge of tears. Watching the scene in front of me I couldn't deny that I wasn't into Steve. Don't get me wrong there is absolutely nothing wrong with T'Challa, but the whole time we had been dating I couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

Because we weren't right in the head during our heat, we're going to make up for it by going on dates, and getting to know each other better and better. We're waiting until our parents trust us enough to leave us alone again, and when the time comes we're going out together. I didn't realize I had been lost in thought until I felt Tony shaking. When I looked at him my heart broke. He had tears streaming down his face and I looked to be lost in thought, as if he didn't realize he was crying at all.

I pulled him closer but I knew it wouldn't help a whole lot. When an omega is upset sometimes only an alpha can calm them down. T'Challa put a hand on my shoulder, and gave me a look. I quickly transferred Tony to T'Challa. Him being in the others arms was like a miracle. He stopped crying significantly faster than he did with me. "What else did he say?" Steve asked softly, rubbing circles on his back. By now we had all moved to sit on the ground. "T-that galla we were s-supposed to have t-this month he m-moved to the e-end of the w-week." Tony said stuttering through his tears.

When he stopped crying completely I asked, "So can we still go outfit shopping. We don't need to check our wardrobes, we already know we don't have anything fancy enough to wear." He let out a small chuckle. "If you're so sure, then yes, we can still go." He said looking so much better than before.

Suddenly the bell rang. "Hey guys all of this week we'll have half days so we can leave early and go job hunting." Clint said trying to break the tension. "Then that's what we'll do." Steve said in a bit of a commanding voice.

The day couldn't have gone by any slower. We got let out at lunch so we were free to do whatever we wanted. We took our cars and went into town. We went to grocery stores, restaurants, fast food places and even managed to squeeze in a little time to go to the mall as well. We went all over town and came out with applications for various places.

Clint and I will work for Walmart, with our positions in the store we'll make $400 a month. Tony and Natasha are going to work at Hollister, earning $100 a month. Pepper and Wanda will be waitresses at a diner/bakery called 'The High Heavens' they get $80 a month. Loki and Pietro got jobs at a Chick-Fil-A earning $60 a month. Steve and Bruce managed to get the last two positions at the local library, earning $30 a month. Thor and Sam will be working for a Dick's Sporting Goods, getting a steady $50 a month. T'Challa got a job as a delivery boy, earning a good $40 a month.

We had the jobs and could start working the very next day. All together by the end of one month we would have almost $800! At this rate well be able to leave sooner than we thought.There was just one small problem.

The fact that Tony and I may be pregnant.

We fucked like rabbits during heats and know for a fact that we never once even attempted to use a condom, or pull out. That was a concern we all had but decided to temporarily push it aside.

Steve and I are currently at home with his mom. When she's not looking we steal quick kisses from each other. She knows who our boyfriend's are, but doesn't know that we're dating as well.

Oh well then, we'll have to tell her another day.

* * *

 

**I'm sorry if something doesn't make sense in this chapter. I'm half awake and I keep dozing off while writing. If something is wrong or I need to fix my grammar please let me know in the reply section. TTYL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Clint's POV**

This week has been so fucking hectic! We came home and the very next day we went out looking for jobs in the city. We got various jobs and have been working our assess off to get home faster. Our parents are finally starting to notice how much we leave and we've been kept on shorter leashes lately. They're still allowing us to go to Tony's gala, since we left just out of the blue, no one knows it was us that Tony left with. Or that we left with each other. They all think we just out of the blue left, up and ran away. As a result they're taking note of our absences.

We may have a bigger problem on our hands though. Pregnancy. Now I know all about Tony, Steve, Bucky and T'Challa getting together, and fucking like rabbits. But Pietro and I also did it. Basically all of us fucked like rabbits. I think it was because Tony and Bucky we're in heat and the pheromones got to them, but we all fucked like rabbits, and not once used a condom. Nor did we have any. I know we should be worrying about that, but we've all decided to push those thoughts to the back of our heads for now. Just until we're certain that it's true.

But on the bright side, we went outfit shopping, and got some really nice suits and dresses. The kind that you'll probably only ever wear once.

(I'm awfully sorry I can't really describe clothes so I'm putting the links for what they're going to wear down below. If you want to imagine what shoes they're wearing. I don't know what I'm doing at this point. You don't have to go to the links, but if you want to know what they're wearing then you'll have to. On with the story.)

Natasha: 

Wanda: https:/goo.gl/images/n8ZBFp

Steve: https:/goo.gl/images/L4qKuX

Clint: https:/goo.gl/images/Yz2x9D

Sam: https:/goo.gl/images/xbvRc8

Pietro: https:/goo.gl/images/ad87cf

Tony: https:/goo.gl/images/3FY6JX

Pepper: https:/goo.gl/images/FVZJsG

Thor: https:/goo.gl/images/JS7dKo

Loki(Girl): https:/goo.gl/images/VuDPiD

Bruce: https:/goo.gl/images/fvNxw3

Rhodey: https:/goo.gl/images/JBhS5b

Bucky: https:/goo.gl/images/7yL3iw

T'Challa: https:/goo.gl/images/jUSsjt

We even showed Tony's dad our outfits to see if they were something he approved for us to wear them.

He loved our outfits!

Howard said we looked just fine, and we were allowed to go to the gala. Apparently it's crucial that this one has as much support as possible. All the members of the board are attending, and they need to raise a certain amount of money in order for them to continue supporting SI. But after our mini 'fashion show' Jarvis took our suits and dresses and hung them up in a closet. "So they don't get damaged."Is all he said.

We we're all hanging out in Tony's room, when he out of nowhere, got up and rushed over to the door. He stuck his head out and looked around. When he saw what he wanted he came back inside and shut and locked the door. "What was that all about?" I ask. He didn't answer me, and instead went into his closet and pulled out a bag. He dropped it right in the middle of our makeshift circle.

A bunch of little boxes fell out. "These are pregnancy tests. They're a special kind." Tony says taking his seat again. "Why?" I asked. "And more importantly, what do you mean by 'a special kind'?" Bruce asks. "Because these are set to detect pregnancy at least a week after someone's heat." Tony says picking one up and inspecting it.

"It says that they'll be able to tell if you're pregnant, before we could smell it on you. Why do I not believe that?" Steve says reading the back of one. "I don't know if they'll really work but if they are positive then we'll go to the doctor, and have them check us out," Tony said, as Steve set the box back down. "But if it's negative we can continue with our plan as normal. Without the added stress of a baby, or babies." He added.

"Okay then all omega's here will need to take it." Tony says grabbing two and going into the bathroom. Pietro, Wanda, Loki, and Bucky each went after him. "We'll have to wait for at least ten minutes, to get the results." Bucky said read the back of one of the boxes. "Okay, then we wait." I say as Pietro sits next to me again.

**~10 minutes later~**

The timer T'Challa set went off and with shaky hands, they picked the tests up. "Positive." They say, with various degrees of fear in their voices. We each hug our respective mates. "Okay, it's okay. This is perfectly fine." Steve says hugging Bucky. From the sound of his voice I couldn't tell if he was saying that to comfort him, or himself.

"Okay so, now that that's happened, I need to find a doctor I can trust." Tony says pulling out his phone, while in T'Challa's arms. "What do you mean 'a doctor you can trust'?" Wanda asks. "Almost every doctor in the city works for my Dad, so I need to find someone who won't tell my dad about this." He explained.

About an hour later and we've calmed down from our mini freakouts. We realized this is actually a good thing! A really good thing! I'll admit it, the timing of this isn't perfect, seeing as we'll have to rush this plan of ours. But we were beginning to see the bright side of this. Out of nowhere, Tony shouts, "Aha!". Startling us all. "What the hell was that?!" Rhodey exclaimed. "I finally found a doctor!" He yells. "It was so hard. Almost every other one I found would've ratted me out without a doubt. But this one is perfect!" He continues to say. "How is she 'perfect'?" Pepper asks. "My dad has repeatedly tried to offer her a spot as one of his top doctors. But she's said no each time. Her name is Dr. Cho." Tony said, reading off his tablet.

"Well then she's the next best thing we can find. She'll have to do." T'Challa says. Suddenly there are loud footsteps coming from down the hall. "Anthony! If that door is locked your in big trouble!" We recognize the voice as Tony's dad, and quickly scramble to put the pregnancy tests away. Bruce stood by the door waiting for us to get situated. We gave him the okay, he quickly unlocked the door and raced to sit down.

We pretended to be laughing at something as the door opened. "What's so funny?" Howard asks with a raised eyebrow. "Oh hey Dad. Nothing it was an inside joke between us." Tony said with a smirk and a wave of his hand. "Oh well do you think you could put those aside and come down for dinner? If you're parents allow it you can all stay for dinner as well." He said walking away, and leaving the door wide open.

We waited until his footsteps faded away completely before we said anything. "That was a close call. I don't know how he would've reacted if he saw those tests," Tony said with a sigh. "But enough about that ask your parents if you can stay the night." "I thought your dad said we could stay for dinner?" Bucky asks. "I'll make up an excuse about a group project we need to work on." He says standing up.

We quickly text our parents then follow Tony downstairs to the dining room. There are maids moving out and about all over the place. We each take a seat at the table, and are quickly met with steaming food right in front of us. They put a different dish in front of each of us.

I had a steaming lobster glistening with butter, with a loaded baked potato on the side. Steve had a prime rib slathered in BBQ sauce with mashed potatoes on the side, with butter and chives on top of it. T'Challa had baked salmon with scalloped potatoes on the side. Long story short we were all amazed at the food, expect for T'Challa, Tony, and his parents. They acted as if this kind of food was an everyday thing. Which I guess for them kind of is.

After dinner our parents told us we could stay the night, and Howard gave us the okay as well. We went back home, packed some bags and left back to Tony's. He set up an appointment for each of us at separate times, but all by the same doctor. But we'll worry about that later we're all tired and need sleep. We'll worry when it becomes a problem.


End file.
